


A brat and a creep embarrassed

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Series: Fluffyverse [6]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anya Jenkins lives, Cordelia Chase Lives, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Not for Andrew fans, Not for Kennedy fans, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Tara Maclay Lives, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce Lives, Winifred "Fred" Burkle lives, most of them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Kennedy and Andrew plot revenge against the Scooby Gang and Team Angel, but it doesn't go as planned. Pure crack fic. Not for Kennedy or Andrew fans. Part 6 of the 'Fluffyverse'.
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Cordelia Chase, Spike/Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Series: Fluffyverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A brat and a creep embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So this series finally has a name, and that is 'Fluffyverse', I considered some other very nice ones too, but this one fit most IMO. So thank you to OmnipotentAbsoluteUIGodzilla for the series name, and also thanks to everyone else who came up with other names.
> 
> And well, this was inspired by Bl4ckHunter's 'A brat and a creep and a bathroom surprise', so thank you to him, and thank you to Brainstorm Sorcerer for a suggestion as well.

Kennedy and Andrew were preparing a potion together.

"You sure this will work?" Kennedy asked Andrew.

"Oh yeah, it will", Andrew smirked. "We will put this in their drinks, then they will zoned out and do embarrassing things without sensing us, and then we will take pictures and videos and circulate them."

"Good going", Kennedy said. While Andrew was a creep and she disliked him, he had his uses.

"We will have our revenge", Andrew said, doing an evil laugh as Kennedy rolled her eyes. Then she walked to a container and started lifting it as Andrew suddenly saw her.

"No sto-"

But it was too late as Kennedy lifted the container and fumes were given out, which both she and Andrew inhaled.

Next thing, both were laughing hysterically.

"I am so pathetic I have to work with a creepy pervert for revenge", Kennedy said with a laugh.

"I am pathetic in general", Andrew laughed too.

* * *

Next morning

Kennedy's eyes opened and she yawned before realizing she was naked under the bedsheets, and then she saw a hand on her. Her eyes followed the hand to see it belonged to Andrew, as naked as her.

"AAAAAAARRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Andrew woke up with a gasp as he realized what the situation was.

"I'm sorry! You shouldn't have op-"

* * *

Buffy was sparring with Satsu, Faith with Renee, Spike with Vi and Angel with Rona, with Willow and Tara reading a book of magic spells, while Wesley and Fred were also doing some research with Giles' help, and Cordelia, Xander, Anya, Dawn, Gunn and Lorne were checking over the weapons when they heard Kennedy's scream, making them roll their eyes.

"What now?" Faith groaned.

And then they heard the sound of bones breaking as few minutes later, Andrew, completely naked but with his clothes draped around him, staggered out, clearly not in it, and he passed the room and opened the door, passing past them and outside.

"Urrrrgghhhhhhhhh!" All of them groaned simultaneously, turning away as they had seen his thing, unfortunately.

It was microscopic!

"How did he even feel my knee that night?" Cordelia now wondered.

"You kneed him there? Bloody brilliant!" Spike said.

"That's my girl", Angel said as he and Cordelia shared a smile.

"And Wes stabbed him", Fred told them proudly.

"Fred slapped him badly", Wesley told them too.

"And he told Anya he wished to have sex", Xander reminded them.

"And what did you do?" Buffy asked with folded arms, looking forward to hearing that.

"Oh! I summoned skinless Warren to have sex with him", Anya told them and there was hysterical laughter all around.

"Oh my God!" Willow laughed. "And I thought me and Tara making his wounds burn was the best thing."

"You two did that?" Gunn asked, impressed.

"Yeah, he was really rude and creepy", Tara told him.

"Maybe I should music as my weapon on him, or you can, Ange", Lorne said as laughter rang out again.

"And we still have Bully Maguire", Dawn reminded and they laughed again at the younger Summers' savage trick she used on Andrew.

"Don't forget what Giles had done to him", Satsu reminded as they looked at Giles, who gave a smirk.

"He was talking to me inappropriately", Giles told them.

"Never talk to him inappropriately", Vi said and all nodded.

"It's part of the lessons now", Renee agreed as she turned to Rona. "Rona?"

"Understood", Rona nodded with a gulp, as outside of Kennedy, she was everyone's least favorite potential.

Then they heard Kennedy scream again as she ran through the room, out of it herself, and ran out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGHHHH!"

"Let her be", Faith shrugged.

And then they laughed harder as they heard Kennedy screaming outside.

* * *

"WHY, WILLOW, WHY?! GODDAMN IT! WHY COULDN'T YOU DUMP YOUR INNOCENT TARA AND HAVE SOME NAUGHTY FUN WITH ME?! ARE YOU THAT VANILLA?!" Kennedy screamed while punching the tree angrily, slowly breaking it. "AAARGGH! AND THEN I HAD TO TEAM UP WITH THAT LOSER?! WHY, WHY?! GODDAMNIT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!"

The tree eventually toppled to the ground, and there was a loud scream of pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHH! MY LEEEEEEEEEGGGGSSS!"

All ran out other than Angel and Spike who lingered at the doorway a little away from the sunlight, and Kennedy turned to see that Andrew, still naked, was under the tree, the tree having fallen on his legs, breaking them completely.

"My legs…..my arm…my nose…my everything…" Andrew said and started crying as Kennedy pulled her regrown hair in anger.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Kennedy screamed, pulling her hair so hard it looked like they would come off.

And everyone fell to the ground laughing hysterically at the misery of the brat and creep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. Once more, Andrew and Kennedy get theirs.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with another update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
